Multi-axle trailers are relatively common in the art. As a result of a permanent unbalanced weight distribution on the trailer or other circumstances, the axles of the trailer may become partially misaligned. The present invention relates to an adjustable leaf spring mounting assembly or hanger that may be utilized to correctly align those axles. By eliminating misalignment between axles, the tread on the tires wears evenly, the tires run cooler and the risk of blowouts is reduced. In addition, towing resistance is reduced and gas mileage is improved.